shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Itsuki Minami
|previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = Hoodlum Pirates |partner = Rozeluxe Meitzen |bounty = Not Yet Received |relatives = Unknown |marital status = Single |devil fruit = Marubori Marubori no Mi |weapon(s) = Tsukikage Mask |haki = }} Itsuki Minami (見七海佚気 Minami Itsuki, lit: Viewing Seven Seas Relaxing Spirit) is the current of the Hoodlum Pirates and partner to Rozeluxe Meitzen. Formerly an elite bounty-hunter, Itsuki decided to break the rules of the world and set out on an adventure of freedom. Travelling the seas with an aim of expanding his pirate crew, he wishes to enter the to compete for the . Appearance Itsuki is a young man, who looks in his late teens-early-adult years with a lean, but toned figure, evident from the training he has received throughout his life. He has muscular forearms, broad shoulders and legs, along with his light brown eyes, he can be one to look up to. Itsuki's hair is quite unusual, being a predominant shade of white with various red streaks blended into his overall appearance. His hair is neck-length, and is kept neat, with his fringe having streaks of hair go down below his eyes, but not affecting his combat ability in the least. His attire consists of a combat-oriented red haori, which seems to have some sort of steel-like material imbued into it's cloth, hence why it never is ripped apart, but also why it slows Itsuki's movements somewhat. Under this, he wears a simple dark-red, almost maroon hoodie with white stitches around it's edges. It has a V-neck shape, which reveals a small portion of a sleeveless white-shirt that remains underneath. Finally, he wears standard jeans and light brown shoes. Itsuki keeps his katana at his side all the time. When training, he will don a more casual brown kimono and travel barefooted. He will commonly be seen removing the top-half of the kimono for easier movement, revealing his muscular body to any female who mistakenly approaches him. Personality As Itsuki's philosophy indicates, Itsuki is a male who doesn't desire much in life, all he truly wants is to settle down into a normal life, with a woman and a child or two. This is most reflected in his very mannerisms and overall behaviour, which would normally be one of a stereotypical "hobo" one might say. Itsuki is absolutely lazy and unmotivated to do many tasks at all, this is mostly present when on the ship, where he usually lazes around and gives command to another member of the crew. Itsuki's also known to be pushed by Raze to commit and do many of the things he never does, despite being unwilling. Also prominent in his personality is his tendency to comment on many things to pass him, he likes to be rather humorous and crack up jokes on a whim at someone's expense barring his own. He rarely is ever seen without a small grin or a slightly bored expression on his face, as one of his personality would normally do. However, Itsuki, above this, is a cheerful individual who can get along with virtually anybody due to an aura of friendliness that surrounds him. Itsuki is also a calm and understanding person, and can be considered the opposite to Shade in terms of temper. Rarely angered, Itsuki will normally be the one to restrain Jin from getting into a fight. He is also very modest, and doesn't prefer to boast about his abilities, unless someone is in need of a warning about their own status in comparison to his. Also very blunt, Itsuki says things without any sugar coating on them, even when talking to females, he will rarely if ever take upon a different attitude to another woman, barring Ringo of course, as she is the only female Itsuki fears, although in a very comical manner. Itsuki's best trait however, is his genius and overall patience when conducting any form of strategy, whether it be minor or major. Itsuki always thinks two steps ahead of another, using his calculative genius combined with his calm nature to easily shift a situation to his advantage. He remarks that he cannot do anything at his full potency without at the least, one of the Hoodlum to be present, showing another part of his modesty. Itsuki is also a highly determined individual, who, despite what would one normally think, never gives up regardless of the situation. Regardless of these positive traits however, Itsuki can be seen swayed by his emotions when the time arises, and it is up to his crewmates to stop him from going berserk. Itsuki despises unnecessary cruelty and concepts such as vengeance and torture. He also has an unusual disliking for those who hide their evil nature with black comedy, something he is very easily irritated with. History Synopsis Equipment Main Article: Tsukikage Tsukikage (月影 Moonlight) is the name of the katana Itsuki carries with him and uses in combat. A beautiful katana of the most exquisite design, and metals, it stands as one of the few O Wazamono grade swords to have been acquired by an individual. It is average-sized, and has a very unique, completely black blade, which reflects the moonlight with a light brighter than any other. It's hilt is a pure white, and is longer than most, at a foot's length, with a white ribbon hanging off it's edge, floating in the wind. Finally, it's guard is a simple circular shape, with no visible pattern on it. Noh Mask: Itsuki seems to carry around an unusual Noh Mask with him at all times. Although the exact purpose of this mask isn't currently known, it is presumed to be used in a battle situation, in conjunction with his Haki. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Being trained from a young age, Itsuki is undoubtedly a skilled practitioner of the art known as swordsmanship. Itsuki has been able to perform swift and precise maneuvers with his blade in only the slightest of movements. Not wasting a single step and motion, Itsuki's strikes are quite graceful and well-timed, and yet, they pose a significant amount of force if one isn't careful. He is able to change his attack patterns in only a moment, from graceful and powerful slash combos, to quick, inaccurate thrusts and finally an aerial attack, all so fluently that it seems to be just a single combination. Itsuki's swordsmanship is a force to be reckoned with, although it isn't capable of keeping on-par with most of the elite swordsman, such as or his skills are enough to warrant respect from his comrade Raze, and the two spar frequently. Rising Intellect: Itsuki's intellect is nothing short of amazing, as said by many, he could easily gain a very high position in the marine, if he was on the side of "The Law". Although rather downplayed, his perceptiveness and cunning are nothing to ignore. In only moments, he shows himself to analyse another ability by using misdirection with his in order to fully test out the results of an attack. Even in a dire battle, he regularly uses this strategy in order to defeat opponents. In a combat simulation, he was shown to have created a very effective plan by making use of the individual skills his crew members had, although, because of lack of experience, two members of his crew were nearly defeated by monsters if it weren't for their abilities. As such, he still is in the development stage, although many famed strategists remark at his prodigal intellect. *'Expert Tactician': Itsuki is a tactician of remarkable ability, using his extreme perception to his advantage, he is able to single out the three-four best strategies of countering an opponent's own techniques in only moments. However, the most remarkable part of this is how he singles out the best strategy for that said moment, and how he links it to his next maneuver, always staying at the least one step ahead of his opponent. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Itsuki is a highly perceptive individual, using his skills in judgement to be able to single out the best strategy for a battle, using this to his advantage, he is capable of overwhelming an opponent's technique effortlessly. He can easily read through another's emotional state by reading through their facial expressions and current gestures, using that to his advantage in and outside battle situations. *'Expert Manipulator': Coming Soon Enhanced Speed: Itsuki has shown himself to possess a large amount of raw speed, for a human that is. He is capable of running at speeds which momentarily cause him to be invisible to the naked eye, until it is accustomed to his speed. He is capable of using fast-paced sword slashes and can easily leap through large areas in very little time. By imbuing Busoshoku Haki into his legs, he can increase the flow of his nervous synapses to a high degree, causing him to gain superhuman speeds, briefly. Strength: Although his strength isn't immense, he is capable of holding back several assaults from weak individuals easily, repelling them with a single hand. He is also able to strengthen his blows with Haki rather easily. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Although his strength is lacking somewhat, his stamina and durability are very high. He is capable of sustaining several intense attacks from both opponents and his sister without failing to continue to fight. : Itsuki has shown to be able to use Haki to a great degree, despite only recently obtaining it's secrets. Showing a natural aptitude for this art, Itsuki specializes in using Busoshoku Haki to increase his strength exponentially. He reveals that his own version of Busoshoku Haki not only creates a "layer" around his skin, but rather, increases the flow of his nervous synapses to extreme levels, causing Superhuman attributes to be mimicked by him easily. Devil Fruit Main Article: Marubori Marubori no Mi Itsuki wields the Devil Fruit known as Marubori Marubori no Mi, and has wielded the said Devil Fruit for three years. Due to this experience, Itsuki has become masterful in the usage of this fruit, with even those such as Shade Kagekyo commenting on his skills. With simple hand motions, Itsuki is able to super-compress the air at such speeds that even in a single moment, tens of smaller shapes are formed and are already directed towards his opponents. He is able to use these three-dimensional shapes to effortlessly overwhelm an opponent through various means. Whether it be manipulating their shape the instant they have been used for one purpose, and switch it to the next, or even simply use it for a swift escape, very few are able to keep up with the diverse nature of this fruit. Due to the nature of the techniques, Itsuki is able to perform them silently, and in some cases, without motion, gathering the necessary energy to perform them and subsequently change their uses without even a simple gesture. However, Itsuki commonly integrates motions to speed up this process, causing his overall fighting style to be completely against the opponent, no breaks provided at any moment. Trivia Behind the Scenes *Name inspired from Itsuki Minami of the series, Air Gear. *Appearance based off Shouei from Nurarihyon no Mago Gallery Shouei-PirateSmile.jpg|Itsuki smiling Shouei-PirateTraining.jpg|Itsuki training Shouei-PirateCasual.jpg|Itsuki in a more casual attire Category:Hoodlum Pirates Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User